Friends of Mineral Town: Naruto Style
by DarkSyryus
Summary: Naruto/Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town crossover. I replaced the normal characters with Naruto characters. Not gonna reveal the pairings. I think I'll be able to write these at quite a fast pase. Well enjoy! No summary since I can't think any.


**Friends of Mineral Town: Naruto style**

Dark: Hi everyone Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's a new fanfic from me.

Syryus: Hey Dark. Weren't you going to do a Rosario+Vampire fanfic?

Dark: Yeah but I can't think of a way to start it up. And I've had this idea swirling around in my mind some time now even before I got the idea of making the Rosario+Vampire fanfic.

Syryus: Those who waited it are not gonna be too happy.

Dark: I know and I'm sorry to go back on that but I just can't think of a start for it.

Syryus: Oh well not my problem. So Dark what's this fanfic about?

Dark: It's basically a Naruto/Harvest Moon crossover. I'm replacing Friends of the Mineral Town games characters with Naruto characters.

Syryus: But what about the storyline?

Dark: I'm planing to go with the story set on the game.

Syryus: And how do you plan to do that?

Dark: I have my ways. *Smirks* Well enough chit chat. Time to start this thing.

Syryus: Right. Enjoy!

Dark and Syryus: We don't own Naruto or Harvest Moon.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

(Creators note)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

A boy around his early twenties with unruly yellow hair was standing on the edge of a field. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and an orange bandana around his forehead.

_'Where is that old man?'_ he thought to himself as he looked around.

"Hey! The owner of this farm died awhile back. You can't just come waltzing in here!" came a rather angry voice behind him.

The boy turned around and came face to face with an older man. He had purple shoulder length hair and and same colored eyes. He was wearing a purple top hat, black coat, brown pants and a pair of glasses.

"Oh um... I'm an acquaintance of the owner. I didn't know he had died," the boy replied fast.

"What? You knew him? And you didn't know that he had died...?" the man asked as his face softened.

The boy nodded.

"When did he die?" he asked the man.

"He died about... six months ago, I reckon. When I was cleaning out his place I found his will. In it, he said 'I'm leaving this farm to Naruto'," So, until whoever that is shows up, I'm taking care of the farm," the man said looking sad.

As the boy heard the name his eyes widened.

"That's me!" he exclaimed.

"What? You say your Naruto?" the man asked and the boy named Naruto nodded.

"Will you tell me how you met the old man?" the man asked.

"Well..." Naruto started as he looked towards the sky.

_Flashback_

"_What about it Naruto? Aren't you glad you came to this trip?" asked a woman with shoulder length red hair._

_ "I'm glad for the vacation, too. Hey, want to go fishing in the river?" asked a man with the same kind of hair as Naruto._

_ "Naruto?" the woman asked looking next to her but saw no one there. "Oh, dear! I can't find Naruto!" she yelled to her husband as she looked around the area they were in._

_ "What...?" the man asked looking at his wife._

_On a nearby farm_

"_Hey, young man. Why are you crying? Did you get lost?" asked an old man tanned skin, white hair and a small white beard as he kneeled in front of a crying boy with unruly yellow hair who nodded. "What's this? Is that your phone number on you bag?" he asked looking at a tag that was attached to the boys bag. "Let's call your parents," he said giving the boy his hand with a kind smile._

_About half an hour later_

"_Thank you so much for helping us find our son!" said the red headed woman while she hugged her son with tears running down her face._

_ "We live in the city, but we wanted to show our son the country on this trip," the boys father explained._

_ "Is that so?" the old man asked while looking at the happy family with a smile. "In that case, why not come spend a few days on my farm?" he offered._

_ "You really mean it?" the boys father asked in disbelieve._

_ "Sure. I live alone, so you wouldn't bother anybody. I'd love the company," the old man replied with a warm smile._

_ "Isn't this great, Naruto?" Naruto's mom asked him. "Now you'll have a whole farm to play on!" she said happily to which Naruto grinned._

_ The next few days Naruto played. Riding on the old mans cows and horse, chasing his chickens, trying to make a stone skip on the water and playing with the old mans dog._

_Few days later_

_Naruto was lying on a grass field that was in the mountains watching the clouds. He slowly however drifted off to sleep._

_ "Y..." came a slight voice. "Ey..." the voice called again. "Hey," the voice called yet again causing Naruto to wake up._

_ As he opened his eyes he saw a girl around his age next to him._

_ "You were so quiet that I thought you were dead," the girl said as Naruto sat up. "This is perfect. I was looking for someone to play together. I guess you'll do," she said smiling. "It's no fun if you just sit there and say nothing," the girl said pouting a bit. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" she asked._

_Couple of days later at the farm_

"_Did you have fun?" the old man asked Naruto as his family was getting ready to leave. "I sure had fun with you. I don't have any grandkids of my own, you know..." he said with a slightly saddened voice. "Well, you have to go now. Farewell!..." the old man said and started to wave in which Naruto returned with his own. "Is there any chance of you writing an old man a letter once in a while...?" he asked to which Naruto nodded happily. "Really? Here's my address, then," he said handing Naruto a piece of paper._

_ Naruto then turned around to leave only to see the girl he had met few days ago standing at the farm entrance._

_ "You're leaving already?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "If you go, I'll be bored and lonely again... You HAVE to come back, OK?" the girl said with a sad voice._

_ "Looks like you've made a friend! Just one more reason to return, I guess," the old man said smiling and Naruto nodded. "I'll be waiting for your letters..." he heard the old man yell as he walked back to his families car and got in._

_Flashback end_

"You were writing letters to each other, eh?" the man said after Naruto finished telling his story. "And when he stopped writing back, you came to check on him, did you?" he asked causing Naruto to nod. "Since he left you the farm, it's yours if you want it," the man said after looking around a bit. "Well what do you think?" he asked Naruto.

"Sure. I have so many great memories from this farm. It would be a shame if it would just waste away," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Great! From here on out this place is yours," the man said happily.

"Well I have a lot of work to do," Naruto said turning to look at the field which was covered in grass, branches and rocks.

"It won't be easy, but if you try hard you can do a job to make him proud," the man said smiling.

"Yeah. I can do it!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"That's the spirit. By the way, my name is Dark. I'm the mayor of Mineral Town," the man named Dark said smiling as he extended his hand.

Naruto soon took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he said smiling.

The next day

"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!"

Naruto slapped his hand on the alarm clock as it went off. He got out of bed and made a quick breakfast after getting dressed.

_'I wonder if I'm up to this,'_ he thought to himself as he yawned.

He looked around his new home while he ate. The house was pretty simple a single bed on one corner with a nightstand that held his diary, a calender next to it, a decent sized TV and a bookshelf next to it, a small round table with two pillow chairs in the middle of the room, a tool box near the door and a small table with shelf on the opposite corner from the tool box. After breakfast he walked over to his tool box and picked up an ax and a hammer putting them into his backpack. He then headed to his door. As he opened the door he saw Dark standing outside.

"Morning Naruto," he said happily.

"Morning mayor," Naruto replied with a yawn.

"You don't need to call me that. Just Dark is fine" Dark replied.

"Alright. So, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard that your new to farm life, so I thought I'd explain the basics to you," Dark said.

"Alright," Naruto replied with a nod.

After Dark had explained the basics of farming he left.

"Hey! You the new owner of this farm?" someone called just as Naruto was about to start working.

He looked into the direction where the voice had come from only to see a boy few years older than him walking into his direction. He had black hair shaped like a ducks behind and onyx eyes. He wore white sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

"Yeah. That's me," Naruto replied.

"The name is Sasuke. I'm in charge of shipping for Mineral town," the boy named Sasuke said extending his hand(If you think that's a weird job for Sasuke wait until you see what job I gave to Lee).

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you," Naruto replied as he shook Sasukes hand.

"Likewise. I only came here to tell you that I'll be coming to empty your shipment boxes everyday at five P.M. I'll pay you when I'm done emptying it," Sasuke said(He isn't going to be an ass in this fanfic). "Though I won't be working on holidays. Everyone needs a break once in a while," he added.

"Alright," Naruto replied while nodding.

"Ok. You also have a chicken coop for your chicken and a barn for your cows and sheep. Those two have their own shipment boxes so you don't need to carry everything into this one," Sasuke said gaining a nod from Naruto. "You can ship just about anything you grow or find from the mountains along with eggs, wool and milk from your livestock," he added. "Don't work yourself to dead though," he said in a serious voice. "Well I need to go now. Remember five P.M," Sasuke said and walked away after gaining a nod from Naruto.

_'Nice guy,'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Well, better get to work," he said to no one in particular as he headed towards a single tree standing in the farm. _'I wonder if the beehives still there,'_ he thought to himself.

As he got closer to the tree he could hear buzzing.

_'I hope I'll remember how the old man got the honey without being stung,'_ he thought to himself with slight fear.

After about five minutes he walked away from the tree holding a medium sized jar full of honey.

_'That was easier than I thought,'_ he said in his mind.

As he placed the jar into the shipment box he looked at the huge field he had.

"Better pick up all the branches and crush all the rocks first. The weeds can wait," he said to himself as he walked towards the field.

He walked strait to one of the boulders on the field and pulled out his hammer.

_'This should be easy,'_ he thought to himself and hit the boulder.

The only thing that happened was that the hammer bounced off the boulder and hit Naruto strait on his forehead.

"OUCH! Man these kind of stones harder then they look," he said while rubbing the bump on his forehead. _'Guess I need a better hammer to break these boulders but I don't have enough money for that now,'_ he thought while looking at his hammer.

He then started to break the smaller rocks that were on the field. Couple of hours later he stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow looking at the field.

"Looks like that was the last one if I don't include the boulders," Naruto said to himself. _'I wonder what time it is?'_ he thought pulling out a pocket watch he had gotten few years back from his dad. "11:50 A.M. Man it's almost noon and I'm getting tired. Oh well no pain no gain as they say. I better get started on the branches now," he said to himself as he put the watch away and pulled the ax from his backpack. _'I need a better ax for the stumps though,'_ he added in his mind as he started to turn the branches into firewood.

Few hours later Naruto was leaning against his ax panting from exhaustion while sweat ran down his face and bare chest. He had discarded his t-shirt some time ago.

_'There. That should be all of them,'_ he thought as he looked around the field and nodded after confirming that no more branches were on the field. _'I guess I'll go put the hammer away since I don't need it for now and take the sickle for the weeds,'_ he thought as he walked towards his house.

As he neared the edge of the field he saw a familiar figure walking to the farm.

"Hey Sasuke!" he yelled happily to which Sasuke raise his hand.

He was soon standing next to the man.

"You here for the shipments?" he asked him.

"Yeah. So, what do you got for me?" Sasuke said opening the shipment box. "Only honey?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"Yeah. Since I don't have any animals or crops yet," Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded at this as he picked the honey jar from the box.

"So, where you originally from?" he asked Naruto.

"From Konoha," Naruto answered simply.

"A city boy eh? So, how did a city boy like you end up as a farm owner?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I visited Mineral Town when I was around five or six with my parents and spend few days with the old man who used to own this place," Naruto explained. "After I left me and him exchanged letters with each other until they just stopped coming. I came to see if he was okay only to find out that he was dead and that he had left this farm to me," he said finishing his explanation.

"That's quite a tale," Sasuke said as he looked at his watch.

"Well I would like to stay and chat but I got other shipments to make. I'll be back tomorrow at the same time," he added.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto said.

Sasuke then fished couple of coins from his pocket and handed them to Naruto.

"And here's the payment from the shippings," he said as Naruto took the money.

"Thanks. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto replied putting the money away.

"Same time, same place," Sasuke said and walked away.

"Now to get that sickle and start getting rid of the weeds," Naruto said to himself and walked inside.

Once Naruto had taken the sickle and put the hammer back into the tool box he looked towards the TV.

_'I wonder what kind of weather we'll have tomorrow,'_ he wonder and put on the weather channel.

"This is tomorrow's forecast! Tomorrow will bring fair skies throughout the entire region," the weather lady said.

"Good. Sunny days are the best," Naruto said closing the TV and heading out the door. "Now to make weeds fly," he said as he walked to the field and started to cut the weeds.

After a little bit though he fell to his knees panting.

_'I guess I reached my limit,'_ he thought slowly standing up from the ground. "I better head inside and go to bed. The weeds can wait until tomorrow," Naruto said yawning.

He then walked inside and went strait to bed.

The next morning

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and reached for his alarm clock to see the time. His eyes widened when he saw that it was 8 A.M.

"Damn it! I overslept!" he yelled as he quickly got out from bed and got dressed.

He then had a quick breakfast and ran to his door. He opened it and almost ran into a man wearing a yellow Chinese shirt, red pants and an odd looking hat along with a black mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Good day," the man said.

"Hello," Naruto replied a bit confused.

"I'm Kakuzu by name, a wandering salesman from the East. How do you do," the man named Kakuzu introduced himself. "I have many rare seeds! You would be very glad to buy them," he said happily. "I stay at Sasuke's place, so come anytime to take a look," he added.

"Ummm... sure," Naruto replied nodding.

"I have to go make my rounds now. I be waiting for you," Kakuzu said and left.

_'What a strange guy. Well time to get to work,'_ Naruto thought to himself pulling up imaginary sleeves and heading to the beehive to collect the honey.

He then ran to the field. At around noon he stopped to take a break and look at his handy work. To his dismay he noticed that he had only managed to cut a small portion of the weeds.

_'This is gonna take all day,'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. "Well the sooner I do this the better," he said and started to work again.

About three hours later Naruto was laying on the field exhausted.

"Man this is even more draining that crushing the rocks or chopping wood," he said panting. _'I better rest before I continue,'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hours later

Naruto woke up when he felt something wet constantly hit his face. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was his dog licking his face.

"Awww. Come on Kyuubi. Stop that," Naruto said said pulling the puppy off him.

He then sat up and wiped his face.

"You slobber mouth," he said looking at Kyuubi.

The puppy just barked happy while wagged his tail. Naruto then noticed an envelope next to him. As he opened it he found a note and some coins. The note read:

_Dear Naruto_

_I stopped by to pick up your shippings only to find you sleeping. Were you tired or something? If that's the case there's a hot spring not too far. Just cross the bridge at the other end of the farm and take two rights when the path splits. An hour or two in there should give you enough energy to make it through the day. The money is from the shipments like always. I'll be back again tomorrow. You better not be sleeping you hear._

_Your friend_

_Sasuke_

Naruto smiled at the letter. He put the money away and got up.

"Well I should head to bed already. Come on boy. Lets go inside," he said picking Kyuubi up from the ground and walking inside.

Next morning

When Naruto woke up the next morning he noticed that the clock was again 8 A.M.

"Aw man. I overslept again," he said as his ears picked up a sound coming from outside the window. _'And it's raining,'_ he thought to himself.

He sighed as he got out of bed and dressed. He ate some breakfast and headed for the door after stopping Kyuubi from getting out.

"Sorry boy but your not getting out today," he said as he opened the door.

Behind the door stood Kakuzu wearing the same clothes Naruto had seen him wear yesterday.

"Morning Kakuzu. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I brought three rare and valuable items for you today! These are special for you," Kakuzu said smiling. "These three kinds of apples are no ordinary apples, you understand?" he added before Naruto could say anything. "This is the first kind. It's called SUGDW apple," Kakuzu said pulling out an apple. "It's real name is very long: Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful apple," he said smiling. "Sometimes I can't remember all of it..." he added. "This is the second one: the HMSGB apple," he said pulling out an identical apple. "That's short for Hyper Miracle Sweet Gorgeous Beautiful apple," Kakuzu said with a smile. "That ones hard to remember, too," he muttered. "Finally, I have this. It's an AEPFE apple," he said pulling out a third apple. "That's short for: Angel Eternal Pure Fresh Elegant apple," Kakuzu said holding it up. "See? Even the name is wonderful," he said. "Of course, you have to eat each one to see how wonderful it really is," he said holding all three apples in his arms. "Price is 500G. Very cheap, very cheap," he said with a happy voice.

"Sorry Kakuzu but not today," Naruto finally replied.

"You don't even have 500G? What a poor man you are," Kakuzu said looking at Naruto with a blank face.

He then walked away.

_'Money hungry bastard,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kakuzu walk away.

He then got the honey from the hive and headed to the field. Couple of hours later Naruto was soaked and panting.

_'Working in the rain is tougher then I thought,'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly the words from Sasukes letter came to his mind.

_ 'Guess now is a good time as any to give it a try,'_ he thought and headed towards the bridge at the far end of the farm. "Let's see... Sasuke said to take two rights when the road splits," Naruto said to himself and soon noticed a small path going up a hill. _'Must be this way,'_ he thought and started to climb the hill.

About five minutes later he got to the top and saw a fence with steam coming from behind it.

"That must be it," he said and headed into the building.

When he got inside he noticed that there was no one there. Not even a counter.

"Guess it's free," Naruto muttered as he got out from his wet clothes putting them to try on the few chairs that were in there and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Lets give this place a try," he said as he went outside and got into the water.

The effect was almost instantaneous as he started to feel his energy returning and his muscles relaxing.

"Oh man. This was JUST what I needed," he said to himself as he leaned against the edge of the hot spring closing his eyes.

"You don't say," came a womans voice causing Naruto's eyes to snap open.

"Who's there?" he asked while looking around only to see that he was alone in there. _'Must have been the wind,'_ he thought and relaxed again.

Awhile later Naruto got out of the water and walked back inside drying himself off.

"Man I feel alive again," he said as he got dressed into his semi-dry clothes.

He then left the building. As he was heading towards the small path something caught his eye from between two stumps.

_'What's that?'_ he thought as he walked towards the stumps.

As he got there he noticed something that looked like a blue branch with blue leaves.

"I wonder what this is?" he muttered at he picked it up. _'It looks like a branch but feels like grass. Weird,'_ he thought. "I'm gonna take it with me. Who knows might be worth something," Naruto said as he put the object into his backpack.

He then left the area back to the farm.

About two hours later

Right after he had gotten back to the farm he had placed the strange branch/grass into the shipment box and continued to cut the weeds from the field.

"Hey Naruto!" came a yell from the edge of the field.

As Naruto looked into the direction of the voice he saw Sasuke standing on the edge of the field.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled and headed towards his friend.

"Lets see what you got me today," Sasuke said and headed to the shipment box.

"By the way Sasuke. Thank for the idea of going to the hot spring. It made me feel alive again," Naruto said.

"Glad I could help," Sasuke replied and opened the box to see the usual jar of honey.

His eyes then landed on the blue branch/grass.

"So, you found blue grass while you were in there, eh?" he said with a smile.

"Is that what it's called?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. From what I've heard the grass is magical and when eaten can either return your energy or take it away. It all depends on the grasses color," Sasuke explained.

"Well that's good to know," Naruto said.

"They use these to make different kinds of medicine outside Mineral Town," Sasuke said to which Naruto nodded.

Naruto then remembered something.

"You know the strangest thing happened to me at the hot spring," he said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I had just gotten into the water and said that it was just what I needed. I then thought I heard a womans voice saying 'You don't say'. But when I looked around I didn't see anyone," Naruto explained.

"That might have been the Harvest Goddess," Sasuke said.

"The Harvest Goddess?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. She lives in the pond next to the hot spring. It's odd though. She usually doesn't make herself know unless you offer something to her by throwing it into the pond," Sasuke said stroking his chin a bit.

"Could it be because I'm new here?" Naruto asked.

"That is a possibility," Sasuke replied.

The two of them then started to talk about other things until it was time for Sasuke to continue his round.

"Here's the payment again," Sasuke said handing Naruto some coins.

"I'll see you again tomorrow," Naruto said while putting the money away.

Sasuke nodded and walked away from the farm.

_'Well I better get back to work. I hope I don't oversleep tomorrow,'_ he thought to himself and walked back to the field.

About two hours later Naruto was walking towards his house.

_'I should have just stayed inside today. Now I'm soaked to the bone,'_ he thought as he opened the door and changed into his night clothes. "Well Kyuubi looks like I'm slowly getting the hang of this," he said looking at his dog who barked happily.

Naruto then made something small to eat and went to bed falling asleep almost right after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Dark: Well that's that. Not my best but it's good.

Syryus: Considering it's your first crossover fanfic.

Dark: Yeah.

Syryus: You know Kyuubi isn't going to be happy about you making him into a dog in this.

Dark: Who cares what the fuzz ball thinks. It's my story so I do what I want with the characters.

Syryus: True. Well I hope you readers enjoyed this new story. The next one should be out soon.

Dark: Yeah. So bye for now. And remember Review to get updates. I'm serious about it.

Syryus: Matane!


End file.
